


Nine Mechs Settled ...

by SineadRivka



Series: Nested Sparks [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of War, End of the Great War, General fluff, Multi, Negotiations, Other, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine mechs, three from each of the three factions of the Great Cybertronian Civil War, sat at one table for the first actual meeting of their minds. It goes better than expected. (Age of Ascension: Cycle 1)</p><p>Series Note: The Great War was over in most ways, leaving Cybertron to figure out how to rebuild their society. The public demanded to see proof that the three leaders and their leadership teams were willing to make peace happen - or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Mechs Settled ...

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble thing. This takes place before "I Hate You, as noted by the date at the beginning of the work, and is a scene of the first overtures of friendship and trust between the nine mechs who support their leaders. Keep in mind, this is not the first time that they've all met in one place. The Autobots and Decepticons would have been quite involved in a peace treaty for several cycles before this moment takes place, which would have given them more time to ease hatred and distrust.

End of the Great War: Ascension Age, Cycle 1

-o-

Nine mechs settled around a large table, frames creaking with exhaustion and no few old injuries that required attention now that battles were ceased. They were three representatives from each faction, chosen by their leaders as personal support during the peace negotiations. From the Autobots hailed Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet, respectively holding the roles of Second in Command and Strategist, Prime's Bodyguard, and Chief Medical Officer. The Decepticons present were Winglord Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout, holding positions of Air Commander, Chief Strategist, and Chief Medical Officer. In the final third of the table sat the Velocitrons, whose frames were in considerably better condition as they tended to attack in guerilla warfare and subterfuge. Chromia, Firestar, and Jazz were the leadership's Bodyguard, Chief Medical Officer, and Strategist. Each doubled as a skilled saboteur.

Starscream spoke first, not even picking up the act or accent of a Winglord. He sat with helm propped up on one fist, wings in a lowered, exhausted position. He and his flightframes had been running almost constantly as either patrols or as heralds and messengers over the last four daily cycles. "Anyone else want this over with so we can find our berths? My turbines refuse to power down before my processor does and that _itches_."

"Aye," Ratchet groaned, elbows helping to keep him sitting upright. "I had to train my second on some of the more troublesome residual cases before leaving. No recharge for three cycles, and my frame doesn't take kindly to that treatment anymore."

"Old mechs need their rest, eh?" Jazz taunted, leaning forward in his seat.

He gained a hefty smack to the back of his helm for his sass, which was then pinned to the table almost lazily by Chromia. "Speak to your elders and betters on the field of helm-to-helm battle with greater respect, _Youngling_ , or I'll show you the meaning of exhaustion _personally_. Apologize."

His words were dragged out and not even close to sincere, but Ratchet and Starscream accepted what few concessions they were going to get. Ironhide smiled at Chromia, giving her a nod and lazy wink. "I look forward to sparring with you again, 'Mia."

"Don't you think that I'll fall for that cute act again, 'Hide."

"Aw, you wound me."

"Eat rust."

"Children," Knockout teased, leaning elbows on the table. "Good to know that we're familiar with each other, but as our glorious leaders are currently greeting their berths with system hiccups and snores thanks to we, your devious CMOs, I would prefer that we find a way to get through this meeting."

Soundwave nodded in agreement. Prowl took the spotlight. "I called you to meeting so that we can discuss what our plan will be for supporting our leaders in this union. We are each three of their closest supports, and have gained their audio and their trust. If that were not the case, we would not be here. It is thus imperative that as their support, we must hold to this alliance in not just letter of the treaties, but in the spirit of the treaties. We must hold to the truce, to peace, firmer than even _they_ are. If they wish to fall out, we _must_ hold them to their words and their intent. We cannot allow for anger or for revenge to fester here, even for a moment."

"Tall order, but it is a truth," Firestar murmured with a nod.

When Prowl sat back, Soundwave took the lead. "Prior consultation with Prowl and Jazz: agreement in possible outcome if alliance were to break. Death, genocide: inevitable. Length and cost of Great Civil War: immeasurable. Cybertron's survival: dependent upon cooperation between all factions and dedication to rebuilding what has been lost."

"I agree with the mindreader." Firestar picked a stylus up and began absently fiddling with it. "Chromia has run battle strategies and potential outcomes through our AI, and everything outside of peace ends in Cybertron destroyed, Cybertronians endangered, and even parts of the galaxy decimated. One simulation had seen some obscure planet as the setting for what was decreed to be some of our bloodiest meetings."

"Sol-Three?" Prowl guessed, looking up from his datapad. He slid it over to Chromia. "Soundwave and I have found that planet to be one of the possible locations of the AllSpark."

"Huh. Your AI must be well-developed to have given these projections." Chromia looked up at Prowl, glancing first at Soundwave.

The black and white inclined his head slightly. "The Autobots do not have any artificial intelligence artifacts. That is my own work."

The Velocitrons' collective reaction of complete dumbfounded and wordless shock sent Starscream into a giggle fit. He tried to get himself back under control, but it was useless in the face of his exhaustion. Soundwave took his wave as permission to speak his thoughts. "Query: Velocitron intelligence reports did not consider the possibility that Autobot troop movements and real-time battle tactics could have been controlled by a mech with an integrated AI battle-computer core?"

"That's . . . it's a form of emotional suicide," Firestar protested, making a sign against evil over her Spark.

Soundwave didn't need to be a telepath to feel the chill emanating from Prowl's position. Ratchet and Ironhide each scooted a little bit away from the former Guard-Enforcer, giving him and his doorwings enough space to move should he wish to leave the meeting.

But the diffuse came from an unexpected quarter.

"An' attaching ya'self to a warrior as a lover, knowin' that they could end up on ya table _ain't_ a form of emotional suicide," Jazz drawled, standing to his full, albeit diminuitive, height, only getting head and shoulders over the slightly-older Velocitron. He pointed to Prowl, getting in Firestar's face. "Don' judge a mech for doin' what he _had_ to in order to survive a war. You chose to love a mech; Prowl chose to integrate a system."

The emotions swirling around the room confused Soundwave before he felt a touch on his arm. Starscream's elbow was against his forearm in a breach of personal space to get his attention. The Winglord. He knew that mech's mind very well, and the simple invitation to center and re-ground himself was welcome and more than he expected. Within astro-seconds, he had identified his Decepticon comrades, then the Autobots. The Velocitrons had only made peace after seeing that the Autobots and Decepticons had made peace and were waiting upon their response to the summit in Praxus. It was harder to identify who was feeling what at this moment, but after making sure to focus intently, Soundwave had it figured out.

Starscream was exhausted, but amused at Jazz's quick defense of the Autobot Prowl. Prowl was shocked, but pleasantly so at this, his emotions cooling rapidly and mind working at a feverish pace to find out new possibilities and strategies now that he seemingly had Jazz's support. Jazz was interested in Prowl. Very interested, and not just in the possibility of having another frame helping warm his berth. Firestar was chastised, and starting to beat herself up over the ill choice of words. Neither Ironhide nor Chromia were paying attention to what was playing out anymore; they were very much interested in rekindling their romance. Ratchet was actually watching him, and when their optics met, a thought skittered over the fore of the medics mind: _We all need rest to regain some tact._

Nodding to indicate that he got the message, Soundwave focused on Knockout, but quickly backed away. That mech was insatiable and was posing to show himself off in just the perfect light for Ratchet's notice. Soundwave stood. "Suggestion: recharge and resume meetings tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Prowl asked, brow furrowing.

Knockout snorted, but Ironhide and Chromia had felt as if they had waited long enough, and were already moving towards the door like a pair of younglings with freshly-installed interfacing equipment. Ratchet thumbed towards the red and blue mechs disappearing. "We would have had to watch them get kinky on the table if we hadn't adjourned fast enough for their liking."

Face flushing pink, Prowl ran a hand over the malleable metal and exhaled a deep breath. "May Primus preserve me from ever seeing such a thing. I'm going to heat up some Energon. Anyone's free to join me."

"Mm. I brought my spices," Ratchet replied, smiling at the remainder of the table. "And some simple gelling agents."

"Energon goodies?" Starscream perked up, wings actually raising from their exhausted and lowered position.

Soundwave was quick to join the six others, wishing that he had his symbionts available. However, in that they were unique Sparks from his own, never drones, it was best that he left them in the care of Vibracry, another Carrier in the Decepticon ranks that he had known as a Youngling in the Academy. He could have used their perspective and emotional balance. His commander slowed his steps to walk beside him. : _How are you doing? I know that your scraplets help you more than you let on.:_

Glad for his mask and visor to hide his grimace, Soundwave replied without his usual formality. _:I am overwhelmed. I appreciate your nudge earlier, Winglord.:_

_:Starscream. Not Winglord, not right now. Right now, you are under my command and I take care of those whom I lead. The wings never complain about my care.:_

_:No, they complain in meticulous detail about the assignments!:_

Snorting, the Vosnian grinned broadly and nudged Soundwave with his elbow again. _:You have not just the innate ability for Spark-reading, but also the upgrades and mods for thought-reading. Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzclaw came to me to let me know that you might have trouble without their help to identify input and triangulate where the input stems from. I petition you to allow my help while we are here.:_

_:And mine and Prowl's.:_

Both Decepticons stopped short, looking at Jazz, who was still laughing and teasing Ratchet about making Energon goodies for grown mechs. Prowl offered a polite invitation into his and Jazz's conversation, which both mechs took. _:We apologize for the intrusion. Jazz is the best at signal decryption, or so he says, and couldn't resist cracking into your conversation because he is an imp. We offer you our help, as we understand that Winglord Starscream may have occasional duties to attend to with either his Trine or Vos itself. We do not have such duties impressed upon us.:_

_:You . . . do not even know me, and you offer your minds to me?:_

_:Yep. 'Cause ya might have a different political standpoint, but ya values an' th' care of ya symbionts, th' fact that ya have more than a couple of 'em, too, shows us that ya ain't a petty tyrant.:_

By this point, they had reached the old kitchen, which a few mechs had the foresight to dust, clean, and restock for the peace summit. Prowl went to start heating energon, only to get shoved and waved over towards a chair that was clearly designed for mechs with wings and doorwings. The back was narrow, but with two shelves that moved up from the seat to support the wings on plush gel padding.

Starscream smiled indulgently and his frametype-cousin's relieved exhale when his doorwings were settled. "I am pleased that you enjoy the chair. I took the liberty and had several delivered ahead of time for our use once I knew that there would be other tired wings attending our meetings."

A rare smile graced Prowl's face, a testimony of how exhausted he really was. "You have my sincere thanks, Winglord." He indicated the other chair beside him with the stray thought that two megacycles ago, he would have rather put an acid pellet up Starscream's aft, rather than thanking him for a chair. Soundwave coughed at the thought while taking a seat across from them. Jazz filled in Prowl's right hand side and Firestar and Knockout decided to flirt with . . . I mean, _help_ Ratchet with making the late-night Energon treats.

Starscream reopened the private comm-channel. _:I need to know that you two know what you’re getting into with Soundwave; he is directly under my command, and right now, he is all I have of my wings, so he is getting my full protective-possessive Vosnian Seeker programming. Prowl, your frametype and coding is based off of Seekers, so you understand this phenomena.:_

_:Fully. I have the same tendencies towards Optimus, as he and Bluestreak are all that remain of my Clan.:_

_:Wait, Optimus was adopted into a Praxian Clan? I didn’t know this.:_

Prowl accepted the cube of mid-grade from Firestar with a nod of thanks. _:Before he was Optimus, he was Orion, and he was as close as a brother to me for eons while we protected the Archives of Iacon. My Clan saw this, saw that he had no family save for a surrogate Creator in Alpha Trion, and brought him in.:_

 _:Does he know how rare that is?:_ Jazz asked quietly, ignoring his cube in favor of this story.

_:Considering that he was an archivist? I think he might have had some idea.:_

The Winglord giggled at the dry sarcasm. _:Fair enough. Back on point. Soundwave has been done a disservice by volunteering. He knew that his symbionts would not be allowed with him, as they are all unique Sparks. If you noticed, several of them are even-tempered, quiet, helping to give Soundwave a basis for centering himself.:_

Jazz raised an optic-ridge _:And then there’s Ratbat, Frenzy, and Rumble . . .:_

 _:Fair point.:_ Soundwave leaned elbows upon the table, and gave up all pretense of formality with the Autobot and Velocitron. _:The personalities are each unique, and can empathize with other emotions in a room. It helps me understand, as I sometimes have trouble understanding what other mechs are feeling and why. The emotions of the processor can conflict with the emotions of the Spark. Starscream is similar in nature to Laserbeak. Prowl, you are similar to Ravage, and Jazz, you are similar to Rumble. These are the three main personality types, and help balance my mind and emotions because . . .:_ He found himself at a loss for words.

 _:Because you are constantly spread over several minds and Sparks, and need to find anchors to help you keep yourself from following the rapid ebbs and surges of the emotions around you.:_ Prowl reached over the table to pat at Soundwave’s forearm reassuringly. _:I would not have volunteered if I did not feel safe in doing so.:_

 _:Ditto.:_ Jazz winked, half of his visor dimming for a moment.

Soundwave caught the stray thoughts from all three regarding his ignored energon, and sighed, retracting his mask to sip at it. _:Thank you.:_

He hoped that the rest of their time together would pass so smoothly, but knew that there would be bumps along the way. It was all part of the process of growth.


End file.
